


Protective

by KaytiKitty



Series: Spider-Man One-shots [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Various characters being protective of Peter in small drabbles.
Relationships: Delmar & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Murph the Cat & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Spider-Man One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Protective

**Michelle**

"Hey Penis!" Flash called out from the other end of the hallway. Peter just groaned. There was no point in trying to outrun Flash, they had the same first hour. Before Flash could reach him however the boy was yanked and shoved against a locker. Mj looked completely emotionless as she held Flash against the lockers like he had done to Peter so many times. 

"Thompson if you ever call Peter Penis again then I will personally cut yours off." Her voice held sincerity and a cold edge. Anyone who heard could tell that Mj was dead serious. And nobody messed with her when she got like that. Flash wasn't an exception. Peter smiled as she began reading her book again and starting walking over. She sent a small smirk and a wink at Peter as she walked past. 

**Ned**

Ned wasn't physically intimidating at all but he was amazing at being the guy in the chair. He was also amazing at hacking and noticing every small detail there was. The video went up at one in the morning, the part where it showed Peter's face under the mask was exactly one minute and fifty seven seconds into the video. 

Ned got the notification of a new Spiderman post at one twelve and the loudest ring tone he had woke him up. He had set it up to get any alerts for any media of spiderman as soon as they were detected by his special program. 

As the clock hit one sixteen exactly the video had dissapeared and any evidence of it was gone. The link instead sent back to a spiderman cosplayer with some really cool stunt techniques. Ned was satisfied that his best friend was safe and his job was complete. 

**Loki**

Loki was not fond of Midgardians and often made it clear how much he wanted them all to die. All of them except for that damn little spider boy. 

He had planned to never let his care for the selfless boy show but when he showed up in the compound with blood pouring out of his mouth and nose and eyes the panic couldn't be hidden. 

His magic was restricted by a band of technology that Stark and the young princess of Wakanda had created. The poison wasn't of Earth and everyone knew it. Nobody knew how to help Peter as he tried to stop the pained whimpers. 

"Take the band off." Loki said urgently. Stark snapped at him, telling him to shut up and that now wasn't the time. "Take it off Stark!" Loki said and slammed the billionaire against the wall. Suddenly with a loud pop the band snapped off. Loki looked thankfully to Shuri who just looked scared and concerned. 

"Don't hurt him!" Stark ordered. T'challa held him back from stopping Loki. Loki slowly knelt down beside the boy and let his magic run through his body. Peter sighed in relief as the pain stopped. 

**Delmar and Murph**

When Peter comes into the shop his sandwich is always waiting for him, sometimes on really bad days there will be a free scoop of ice cream. Delmar knows Peter, he's been a regular customer since his aunt brought him in at nine years old. 

Delmar can read both the Parkers like the back of his hand so when Peter comes in with an especially bad bruise and a slight limp anger fills the man. He had seen Peter after being bullied, he had seen him break down in tears, but this was beyond what the older man could stand. He didn't understand why anyone would hurt such a good kid. 

Peter ate in today, claiming May had the late shift. Delmar knew better but wouldn't question it. "Thanks Mr. Delmar." Peter said softly, his voice scratchy. Delmar sighed and set Peter's sandwich down in front of him. Murph hoped off his spot on the counter to hop into the young boy's lap. "Hey Murph." Peter laughed as he cuddled the cat to his chest. 

Delmar quickly put a huge bowl of ice cream and a cup of ice water on Peter's table. "On the house." He stated and walked away before the selfless kid could protest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request more characters if you guys have any you want to see being protective of Peter in a small drabble!


End file.
